And a Plan Blows Up Again
by Calypso C
Summary: A kind of long-ish one shot of Albus, Rose and Scorpius's friendship.


_So this is just a one shot I thought of while looking at fan art (seriously, if you need ideas, type it into there and you will find AMAZING pictures)._

_I don't want to get flayed alive, so I won't mention what houses they are in. :D I hope you like it, and I'm almost sure I got all those pesky details correct...if I didn't, please tell me. Thanks a bunch!_

_-Calypso_

* * *

><p>Scorpius looked at the quidditch field with dismay. It had rained yesterday, his shirt was all muddy from lying on his stomach, they had skipped dinner, and the wind was picking up. He squinted his eyes against the wind and glanced over at the messy haired boy lying next to him.<p>

"Al, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Scorpius fingered his wand as Albus tried to wipe some of the mud off his glasses. The girl lying on his other side shot him a glare.

"Of course it's a good idea Scorp, don't be such a downer." She propped her chin on one of her hands and and tucked a bit of fly-away red hair behind her ears. "It'll will work perfectly! I can't wait to see his face..."

Scorpio winced. "Rose, last time you said that-"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please, that fire totally wasn't my fault." She paused at the skeptical look Scorpius gave her. "Alright, it could have gone better. But how was I suppose to know tea kettles can burn like that?"

Al placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Come on Scorp," he gave Scorpius a little shove, "it'll be fine. We won't set anything on fire. Again."

Scorpius shook his head but didn't protest any more. Soon enough a dark haired figure was walking out of the team changing rooms, wearing scarlet and gold robes and carrying a broom. He mounted the broom and took off, flying with grace and ease and seemingly not bothered by the wind or rain starting to drizzle down.

Rose pulled herself up from the mud and stayed in a crouch. Albus and Scorpio followed her lead and watched the figure fly upside down, then dive towards the ground and pull up just in time. Albus scrunched up his face in disgust.

"James is such a show off."

Rose wriggled her eyebrows. "Yeah, but not when he's alone."

Albus and Scorpius looked at her and then each other. Finally Scorpius cleared his throat and said, "Umm, Rose, why does that matter?"

At the look on her face even Albus seemed to be having second thoughts. "Oh no, Rose, no. Do you know what he will do to us if we ruin his date? He will...he will..."

"Make you stutter?"

Albus frowned. "Rose, seriously."

Rose scrunched up her face in what was clearly suppose to be an imitation of Albus and, using a very high pitched voice, said. "Oh, I'm Albus and I pretend that I'm _way_ too cool to pull a prank on my _cool_ older brother! But really I'm just a scared little wizard who-"

"Oh, and like you've never backed out of something before!" Albus gripped his wand. "What about that time I suggest we enchant toffee to stick to Molly's hair, huh?"

Rose scoffed. "That was different."

"How? You just don't want to admit your wrong."

Scorpius slid in between the two bickering cousins, holding his wand loosely at his side. "Rose, we can do it tomorrow," he offered, "he practices every night."

Rose crossed her arms. "But what fun would that be?" She pulled out her own wand and gave Albus a pointed look. "Besides, after all the pranks he's pulled on us, he totally deserves this."

Scorpius looked at Albus. "There was that time with the snakes."

"And the one with the toilets." Albus scowled. "That one was uncalled for."

"Don't forget the hourglass incident," Rose said as she started walking off down the side of the field for some unknown reason, possibly scoping out the landscape. Or she could have just been Rose.

Scorpius looked down at the ground. "She does have a point."

Albus pulled off his glasses again and as he wiped them off he said, "I never thought I'd see the day when you would agree to one of Rose's plans."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "You realize that happens almost everyday, right?"

Albus shrugged. "Whatever." He grinned. "I'm in."

Rose appeared behind the two boys. "Good. Because it's time!" She pointed to the mass of cloth dumped near where they were standing. The sun had started setting a while ago and it was beginning to get darker.

Silently each of them climbed into the costume and Rose whispered, "Lumos," when they finished zipping it up.

"So where did you get this anyways?" Albus asked as they shuffled around.

Rose's mouth quirked to the side. "Do you really want to know?"

Albus paused. "No."

"Good," she said again as she peered out the eye holes. "Now, on my count..."

"Why do I have to be the rear end," Albus complained. "Why couldn't Scorpius be back here?"

Scorpius shrugged as if to say he couldn't help it. "Sorry man. Gotta do what the lady says." He grinned cheekily, which he didn't do nearly as often as one would think. "Besides, you're the closest to it in personality anyways."

Rose laughed and held out her hand for a high five. "Little snake-y is on a role tonight!" Scorpius returned the high five, blushing a bit. Albus smirked.

"At least I don't get called 'little snake-y'."

"Watch it Albus. I'm working on yours." She peeped through the eye holes again. "Okay, just a few more seconds."

"You know," Scorpius mused, "You've been trying to come up with a nick name for him since, like, first year."

"You had to bring that up?" Rose huffed. "I revoke my high five." She checked on Jame's again. "Alright, ready? Good. One...two..."

Albus gave Scorpius a grin.

"...three!_ Locomotor costume_," she whispered, pointing her wand at the costume. Albus and Scorpius followed suit and soon they were rising through the air. Rose flicked her wand and they sped along and then suddenly made a sharp turn that made Scorpius clutch his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They heard a scream that sounded just a bit like James. Rose was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

"He just- he freaked and- she's looking at him- his _face_..."

Albus, even though he had opposed the plan, couldn't help snickering and Scorpius was struggling to contain laughter too. Then he realized their problem.

"Uh...guys..."

With a sickening lurch they dropped from mid air. Afterwords they could only speculate what had happened. Then next thing they knew the costume caught fire, blew up, and left them with ash covered faces and sore tail bones.

Albus groaned. "I really hate karma."

Rose sat up, still grinning through the smoke and her frizzled hair. She turned towards Scorpius, who was staring up at the sky, and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Why did I believe you?" He shook his head and sat up and ran a hand through his hair, which once looked blonde but now looked black. "You'd think I'd know better by now."

A furious James touched down beside them and stalked over, waving his arms everywhere. "WHAT WAS THAT? DO YOU REALIZE- I WAS ON A DATE!"

Albus, despite looking a tad bit scared, snickered again. "Not anymore." The girl in the bleachers had disappeared.

James' face was slowly turning a shade of red that did not compliment his hair. When Rose pointed this out, he took out his wand. Scorpius stood up, offered a hand to Rose (which she refused), and stood in between Albus and his brother's wrath.

Scorpius truly was a spitting image of his father, just like Albus was of his. Draco and Scorpius had the same pointed chin, blonde hair and pale eyes and skin. Scorpius, however, thought that maybe that's all there was as far as similarities were concerned.

"James." Scorpius held up his hands. "Before you jinx us, you have to admit- this is something you would have done. And think of it as payback for last week with the bubbles."

James glared at Scorpius, who gulped. "Or maybe not, you know. I could be wrong."

Albus pushed himself off the ground and stood beside Rose, although he was also careful to stand behind Scorpius.

James was still snarling. "You three better watch out." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Next time, I'll hex you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week!" He stomped away, grabbing his broom as he went. "And next time, NO HUMMINGBIRDS!"

The three friends exchanged glances and fell to the ground laughing.

"I've never gotten that fear," Rose said struggling for breath.

Albus gasped and tears ran down his cheeks from laughing. "Me neither."

Scorpius clutched his stomach while trying to stop sounding like hyena. "Rose- best- idea- ever!"

She smirked through the laughter. "I know."

* * *

><p><em>So this is my interpretation of Scorpius, Albus and Rose! I'm not sure where I got the idea for James being afraid of hummingbirds, but now a really funny noodle incident is running through my mind...anyways, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! :P<em>


End file.
